1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to supports for the cup portions of bras, swimwear and other articles of apparel which utilize bust-supporting structures, and particularly relates to a flexible cup support element formed of polymeric or similar material and having a circular cross-section, the support element replacing conventional underwire structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices intended to provide support and shaping for the cup of a bra have long been known especially for larger cup sizes. Such devices have come to be commonly known as "underwires" even when formed of material other than metal. Over at least the last fifty years, these underwires have taken many shapes and have been formed of many different materials. The underwire itself is commonly inserted into and held within a fabric sleeve disposed about the periphery of the bra cup at least about the lower half thereof. The relatively bulky and thick underwires used over half a century ago have given way in the present day to underwires formed of relativley thin, flat lengths of metal having generally a rectangular cross-section. These metal structures are shaped into an almost semi-circular conformation which allows fitting of the underwire within the sleeve disposed about the periphery of the under side of the bra cup. These metal underwires are often coated with various "plastic" materials and often have plastic tips located at each end of the underwire. Such structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,605,753 and 4,133,316 with structures described in these patents being produced by S & S Industries, Inc. of New York, N.Y. Underwires formed of plastic materials only have also been provided in the art as is evidenced by a Playtex product formed solely of plastic material and having a substantially oval cross-section. While these prior underwire structures have achieved widespread usage, certain disadvantages result from their use. In particular, the underwire structures formed of metal, especially those structures not having cushioning tips, can cut into the skin of a user producing substantial discomfort. Even the underwire structures provided with cushioning tips push through or "poke through" the normally closed ends of the fabric sleeve intended to hold the underwire structures, thereby requiring that the sleeve be repaired or that the bra discarded due to the damage caused by poke through of the underwire structure which destroys at least portions of the fabric of the bra. Washing of bras having conventional underwire structures as described above and especially in automatic washing machines and the like cause deformation of the underwire especially when formed of metal and often results in poke through. Multiple washings eventually destroy bras fitted with conventional underwires, degradation of the fabric of the bra occurring at least in part due to the relative movement occurring between the stiff, rigid metal underwire and the fabric of the bra occasioned by the mechanical actions encountered in machine washing and drying.
Conventional underwires thus exhibit substantial deficiencies in use owing primarily to wearer discomfort and bra degradation due to the rigid and relatively unyielding nature of these structures. Prior efforts have been made to improve underwire structures with attention being directed to at least certain of the problems inherent in conventional underwires as have been discussed above. O'Boyle, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,746 forms an underwire of polymeric material which appears to be elastomeric in at least some degree. O'Boyle provides various shapes for these underwire support elements. The patent to Menkel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,584 provides plastic support elements having flattened cross-sectional configurations. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,374, Chalfin et al describe polymeric materials encasing a wire in an underwire support. Rowell, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,756, also encases a wire with a polymeric material in an effort to remedy the problems encountered with underwire structures formed of metal. Schwartz, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,012, provides a metal wire support having a rectangular cross-section. However, Schwartz mentions the potential formation of a metal wire support with a circular cross-section. While the prior art provides underwire support structures of varying description, the art has yet to provide a lightweight underwire structure capable of providing shape and support while being comfortable to a user even after numerous washings and dryings of the bra in which the underwire support is provided. Further, in spite of tips formed on conventional underwires which are intended to prevent poke through and user discomfort, the art has yet to provide a satsifactory underwire structure which will not poke through the fabric sleeve within which underwires are carried even after multiple washings and which will not cause discomfort to a user. The present invention is intended to provide an underwire structure formed of polymeric or similar material and having a circular cross-sectional shape, this structure being lightweight and comfortable to a user while reducing the potential for damage to the fabric of the bra due to poke through or excessive wearing during machine washing and drying.